Dealing with a Daughter
by Aviarianna O Lorien
Summary: ON HIATUS! Her origins and species are known truly only to D, are the reasons for her black hair, multicolored eyes... strange personality traits. But how is D going to fair, with a Daughter he hasnt seen for years, who's just hit her TEEN years?
1. D's Daughter

A Daughter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pet Shop of Horrors, though I wish I did...I DO NOT! Hey...don't flame me once then flame me again for the next chapter either okay, If you don't like the story, don't continue to read it! Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1: A New Home  
  
"Thanks again!" Count D waved cheerfully as another person carried away a nice pet from his shop. Cheerful that is until a teenaged girl ran, stumbling and exhausted, 1 foot past the front door to his shop and collapsed unconscious. D caught her before even a hair even hit the ground.  
  
By the time he'd set her down on the couch in his parlor set up, she'd already began to revert. The sweet scent of the incense helping the weakened girls state of transformation to quicken.  
  
The ears underneath the mop of black, once silken and red striped hair warped. First they became elongated, and pointed. And then, the ears shifted completely and moved to the top of her head, fuzzy, black. The ears of a cat. Her nails shaprenened from the pointed nails, to slightly dulled, but long claws.  
  
D just couldn't help himself. He stood over her and began to reach for her cute ears.  
  
The moment his finger brushed her furry ear, she bolted upright with a hiss. And on instinct began digging her claws into D's wrist so hard she drew blood and D cringed. Her orange and gold cat eyes locked onto his own multicolored orbs and both beings could have sworn that at that moment each heart stopped for a few short seconds that felt like an eternity.  
  
Recognition in D's eyes, and immense realization of something he wasn't quite sure of.  
  
But in her eyes, recognition was joined by pain, confusion.  
  
Fear.  
  
"...D...? She choked out hesitantly before transforming totally into a 3-month- old kitten, defensive instinct. The kitten was completely black, save for two white 'wing spots' patches on her back and a white starburst on her forehead. And this little kitten bolted again, over the table spilling tea and cakes, and underneath the cushions of the chair that lied across from the couch. By now of course, the other pets had become quite interested.  
  
"A new pet??" One whispered.  
  
"She's a cat!?" Another exclaimed in a hushed voice.  
  
"Quiet! She's so scared!" Another hissed, promptly shutting the others up.  
  
They all watched.  
  
D shook his head to remove the daze that had just moved in and walked over to the chair, paying no mind to the scratches on his wrist. He gently removed all the pillows and cushions to reveal the slightly shaking kitten.  
  
"Please K-Chan, don't be scared." He coaxed the kitten out gently with a strawberry and scooped her up gently into his arms. He stroked her back and scratched her behind the ears affectionately. She finally relaxed and began to take her humanoid form; he set her down and took a step back.  
  
And there she stood, the image from a beautiful dream ...gone terribly awry.  
  
Orange and gold cat eyes stared out from under long tresses of dark brown and red striped hair. Hair once so silky and well kept that was now stained and matted with blood and mud and sweat. Black furry cat ears on top of her head, and a black tail still swinging in agitation and fear behind her. Her claws painted blood red, or more stained with blood, as mud and blood was caked underneath them. And two angelic wings were folded as far as she could fold them, on her back, which wasn't much. One was twisted, bloody and broken, the other just bloody, numerous bloody wounds were obvious in between tufts of feathers, while feathers continued to fall off with every shudder she made.  
  
She wore and outfit similar to one to the more simple ones D owned, embroidered in silver rose petals, on a dark violet background, red skintight pants and red calf high boots that had black laces. Or that's what it would have looked like had it how been bloody and shredded all to hell while only the boots were still in tact, but even they were worn and ripped. Bruises and cuts adorned her skin. And she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and pain. The shredded clothing falling from her shoulders with the slight yet heavy movement and a few blood splatters from her wings and body, staining the carpet.  
  
"Oh My!" D quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it lightly about the young girls shoulders. He knelt in front of her, taking both her bloody and bruised hands into his own. "Look at me Kat-Chan." He gently commanded.  
  
She did so hesitantly. Tears were making a visible trail down her dirty cheeks and she didn't want even him to see her crying. She'd kept up such a tough image for so long.  
  
"What's happened?" D asked her. Offering the scared confused girl a reassuring and warm smile. She took a deep breath to steady a voice she was sure would be shaking and spoke in a voice almost to low for even him to hear. Almost.  
  
"She's dead. Mother is dead..."  
  
"Niako?? Niako is dead??"  
  
The girl only nodded sullenly.  
  
"Oh Katarra...I'm so sorry."  
  
D then hugged his daughter tightly as she began full on sobs into his chest. 


	2. Enter The Detective

Dealing With A Daughter  
  
Chapter 2: Enter The Detective  
  
"OW!!"  
  
"Please Hold Still!!"  
  
"But it hurts!!!"  
  
"Well, it will hurt MORE if you keep squirming!"  
  
"Hn...OW!!! Okay! You Win!!"  
  
"That's better. I've only got that car wreck of a wing to go now...It's going to be very sore for quite some time. And NO flying for at least 6 months."  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Ah, the touching scene...or not. Katarra is lying stomach down on that lovely, and now slightly bloodstained couch in the same parlor, surrounded by 'pets' she doesn't know very well (if at all) and being patched up. So far...most of her body, including her chest is covered in a nice thick layer of bandages. And now, D has moved onto the last of her wounds that mangled car wreck that was once her left wing.  
  
"Might I ask what happened to your wing?" D questioned, setting the bones back in places as best and as gently as he could. Applying the necessary antiseptics, all of which are designed to sting like hell, and wash all that blood off to reveal wings that are actually white. He continued to wash, apply and bandage as she spoke, hissing every few seconds in pain, damn those antiseptics.  
  
"Well...I fell."  
  
"You...fell?" D asked, raising an eyebrow and applying more antiseptic to a particularly deep gash.  
  
"OW!! Yes, I fell...Involuntarily." She winced. And D took a deep breath.  
  
"Was it Akono?" He asked, a very serious tone and look upon his face as he helped her up and led her to the bathroom, where a tub has been filled and began to wash out her hair.  
  
"Y-yes." She replied sullenly.  
  
Akono was a very jealous guy, who just couldn't take the fact that Niako had fallen for D, instead of himself. So imagine his outrage learning that the pair had had a child to boot. He'd been coming after them for a few years, today; he'd finally succeeded in half his plan.  
  
D finished rinsing her hair and blow-dried it, the black shining in the false light of the bathroom bulbs. Katarra looked like she was about to cry again and D pulled her in for another hug, mindful of the wounds adorning her bandaged body.  
  
"I swear, if that bastard shows his face anywhere near here, I'll kill him myself." D breathed. Known for being mild mannered and calm and sensible, that sentence would make anyone who knows him, shocked. But the tone in his voice was deadly, and he meant every word.  
  
And then the inevitable happened.  
  
"Yo Count! You here??" Came the inexplicable voice of everyone's favorite, loud mouthed and idiotic detective.  
  
' Of all the times...' D thought rashly to himself and looked his daughter over again...she'd fallen asleep in his arms, thank goodness. All he had to do was get her past Leon and into a bedroom. Wait...none of the spare rooms were fit for a guest...quite the dilemma. 'My room, she'll just have to stay in my room for now.' Now that that was settled, he picked her up, mindful of the wings and praying that Leon wouldn't notice them, and exited the bathroom.  
  
"Ah my dear detective, if you'll excuse me for a few moments." And he began walking towards the entrance to the back of the shop.  
  
"Hold up, who're you carrying??" Leon asked, suspicious as always and walked over to him, also being VERY loud. "Is that...A GIRL??"  
  
Katarra stirred slightly and snuggled closer to D. D just glared at Leon. "Shhhhhhh!" he whispered. "She's had a VERY long day and needs her sleep!"  
  
Leon stepped back, that was the glare a father gave, and man was it ever scary! Of course...he still couldn't see the cat ears or the wings, but for once, D was thankful of that. He was barely ready to explain that the girl was his only daughter let alone what species she happened to be.  
  
D carried her away without another word or glance and set her in his bed, pulling the covers up and kissing her on her forehead. "Sweetest dreams my darling daughter." He took one last look for the night and went back to the parlor.  
  
"Okay count, spill!" Leon, blunt as always.  
  
"Why my dear detective, whatever do you mean?" D asked innocently, pouring tear for the both of them and sitting in the chair that had not been de- pillowed.  
  
Leon looked around the room and gave the count a You-Have-Got-To-Be- Kidding-Me look. "Don't ply coy with me Count! There's bloody freaking feathers everywhere, there's FRESH bloodstains on the carpet, and the damned couch I'm sitting on! And then we have that lovely pile of bloody, muddy, and shredded clothing lying in that trash can, in plain view!"  
  
"Oh, that." The count replied calmly, and sipped his sugary tea like always.  
  
Leon gave him and incredulous look. "That's all you have to say??? What about that girl D?? She looked like she'd been through hell and back!"  
  
"Yes well...I assure you all her injuries were TREATED by me, not caused by me. I would never hurt my own daughter." He replied calmly.  
  
Leon lost that mouthful of tea and nearly hyperventilated. O.o..." You're what???"  
  
D looked at him with the utmost calm, and sadness and put his cup down, looking Leon completely in the eyes. "That girl is my daughter. She just arrived here today and she has been through hell for the past few years. Her mother is dead and I am her only living relative, being that I am the girl's fathers. And when you see her tomorrow, the resemblance will make you blink."  
  
Leon blinked, then got up and stiffly walked to the door. "Okay then...I'll see you tomorrow Count."  
  
"Goodbye my dear detective." D waved slightly as Leon exited his shop. ' I hope you'll be ready for your next assignment...'  
  
The phone at the precinct rang a few moments before a random cop answered it.  
  
"Hello? 34th precinct, how may I help you?"  
  
"My daughters life is in incredible danger."  
  
"Could you be a tad bit more specific please sir?" The woman got out a sheet of paper and a pen.  
  
"Yes, a man named Akono is after her. He's very tall, around 6 '3 and has dark brown hair, about shoulder length, usually in a ponytail from what I can recall. He's got eyes so dark brown they are almost black and his skin is darkly tanned. In fact, everything about this man is dark!"  
  
"And why would this man be after you're daughter sir?" The woman asked, finishing the description.  
  
"Because he is a very jealous man and now that her mother is dead, he only has her to go. He's terribly off in the head."  
  
"Alright sir, I have the description, and I'll send someone over to you immediately tomorrow morning. Will you be alright until then?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"One last thing, I'll need your address/location."  
  
"Oh, of course. It's not hard to find at all. Count D's Pet shop, in Chinatown."  
  
"Thank you sir. I know just the person to send."  
  
"And thank you ma'am. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Both hung up at the same time, and D locked up the shop, put the animals to bed and then set off for his own room, setting up a futon for himself, sleeping by his daughters side.  
  
The next morning at the same precinct.  
  
"Orcot!"  
  
"Yeah Chief?" Orcot stepped into his chief's office.  
  
"I've got an assignment for you. You're going to head off to your friend D's pet shop. Apparently, his daughter is in danger from some big guy who's VERY jealous. Get on it."  
  
"But chief- "  
  
"No Buts! Go! Unless you wanna be buried under mounds of paperwork."  
  
Leon looked ill for a second then got up. "I'm going..."  
  
&&&&&&&& Reviewers Section!!!&&&&&&&&&  
  
wolfariusorca : I'm sooo glad you like it! Here's the update!  
  
ladytigera21 : I'm glad you find the concept interesting, hope you enjoyed this chappie too.  
  
makeyourselfduo : Well, I hope you enjoyed the update. PSOH is great aint it? The second volume is awesome and yes, Niako is an OC so don't worry about that.  
  
Yuki Haitani: Thankies! I hope you enjoyed the update!  
  
Okay...more reviews PLEASE!!!!!! Thankies! 


	3. The Wonders of Tea!

Dealing With a Daughter

Chapter 3: The wonders of Tea

Katarra's Dream

"Katty! Come here sweetie!" An averagely tall woman with long black, and wavy hair and cat appendages in very happy spirits called to a younger Katarra. Katarra was wearing rather large for her oriental clothing. She'd just put on her fathers robes and was running around in them happily as a 5 year old might do.

"Mommy!" She cried happily and tripped over the long hem of the emerald clothing. She was quickly caught by a young man who shared her long, straight black hair and dual colored eyes. "Daddy!" The young girl squealed contentedly as she was picked up.

The woman's name was Niako. She was a cat goddess of sorts. And of course the young man was everyone's favorite Kami, D.

"Now what are you doing in one of my robes silly. This will fit you much better!" D held out a smaller version of his emerald cheongsam for the little girl to see.

"Yay!" Katarra grabbed it and hugged it. "Thank you daddy!" She hugged him around the legs."

"Your welcome Kat-chan." D smiled and held the hand of his first ever love lovingly.

(((((((((((((((((((((( End Dream.))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Then the dream ended as Katarra rolled over and onto a very sore, very mangled wing and shot up with a yelp-

"OW!" Tears formed at the amount of pain that shot through her wing, spine and shoulder. The offending wing got a glare from its owner and the yelp woke D with a start.

"Katty, are you alright?" He asked genuinely concerned as she looked up at his standing position from his bed. She wiped a few tears away.

"I'm fine dad. I just rolled over on the wrong side." She replied, cautiously touching her shoulder and wincing. It was bruised and cut and black, blue and purple. Even the light as air fabric made her wince when it touched her skin. D looked at her sympathetically and then clapped his hands together delightfully.

" I'd almost forgotten!" D ran from the room before Katarra could even say one word and returned quickly with a tray of tea supplies.

"Uh Daddy?" She looked at him oddly, " What's the tea for? It's 5 in the morning…" She yawned as if on cue.

D smiled. "Ah…but this is a special tea. It will help to relieve the pain my darling daughter." He replied, handing her a steaming cup, which she sniffed cautiously. Finding the soothing smell of Cinnamon, she shrugged and took a sip. It was good.

It was damn good!

"Whoa…good stuff." She commented, soon draining the cup and handing it back to her father. He took it with that ever-knowing smile as the pain relieving properties took effect almost immediately. Kat blinked a bit before lying back down on her side, facing her father, who gently pulled the warm yet light sheets up to her chin, very careful about the wings. "G'night daddy." She muttered sleepily and was out like a light in seconds.

To say this was a strange night is putting it mildly. D had not seen his daughter or the one woman he loved in years. Sure, he'd sent gifts, received letters, etc etc but actually SEEN either one of them, well that was another matter entirely. Of course, the knowledge that Niako had been killed by none other than that over-zealous, arrogant, pompous, pig-headed, dim-witted, jerk of an oaf Akono, who then had the audacity to go after the naïve barely 13 year old child came as quite the shocker indeed. Especially when he'd seen the damage that the bastard had inflicted upon his daughter. Cuts, bruises, mangled appendages, it was a wonder her tail wasn't broken! Although it was sprained mildly.

She mewled cutely in her sleep as she reached out for anything to cling to, anything. Something her great grandfather quickly satiated as he, in the form of Q-Chan quickly zoomed to play the part of teddy bear for the girl. D smiled and laid back down on the futon set up on the floor, that tea's effects would last quite a while and hopefully he'd have time to explain many a thing to Detective Orcot when he finally got his butt there in a few hours.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((A few hours later!))))))))))))))))))))))))

Detective Leon Orcot grumbled as he made his way to that damned pet shop and it's mysterious owner. He was still getting over the fact that D had a kid. 'A kid! D! Who'd of thought?' he thought to himself as he walked down the steps, a half burned cigarette still in his mouth. And go figure, he's the one assigned to the case at the pet shop. Of course!

He knocked once before entering and walked straight back to that parlor of D's where D sat waiting for him with Tea and some freshly laid out breakfast items. Belgian Waffles, loads of fresh fruit sprinkled with powdered sugar and rather large and extravagant looking cinnamon buns along with the usual tea. Leon raised an eyebrow, no matter how many times he'd seen it, that array of sweets was still an eye opener to him.

"Geeze D, trying to turn Diabetic or what?" He commented gruffly, taking a seat and stamping out the cigarette in a pretty little ashtray on a side table.

"I just love sweets Detective." D replied with that knowing smirk. He sipped a cup of tea daintily and waited for the detective to speak, as it was obvious he wanted to and badly.

" D…SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE A KID? " The detective screeched at him. Pretty sure that in the story of his daughter, the story of the psychopath apparently after her would come up, hopefully.

"Well Detective, if you'll keep your voice down then I'll tell you. It all started years ago when I first met her mother, Niako…"

(((((((((((((((((((((((( End Chappy!))))))))))))))))))))))))

Muahahahahaha! Cliffy! –looks it over again- well…kinda? Ah hell, whatever. I'm sorry I took so long you guys but I'm trying and things jut aren't going so good for my family right now. Hells, I should be sleeping right now, gods know I've pretty much been up 24 hours…ah well, I'm off to bed now. Enjoy, Review, etc. –yawns- G'night!


	4. Bodyguard

Dealing With A Daughter

Chapter 4: Bodyguard

"It all started long ago when I met her mother, Niako. Truth be told detective, Niako and I had know each other since we were very young. It would probably have surprised others if we had not fallen in love. Yes. We fell in love. Niako was very beautiful. She had long, shining black hair, much like mine but with a natural wave to it. And the sweetest brown eyes I'd ever seen. Come to think of it, I've never seen a pair even close to hers to date." D began. He was describing the woman he loved and he had to be careful about it. In all truth, Niako had bright, sweet, orange eyes. Feline eyes. And feline appendages as well but he could not convey those characteristics to Leon.

"She was very fair skinned. She hated that fact actually, because whenever she tried to tan, she got burned instead and then went right back to white." D laughed a bit at that memory. "Akono…came along when we were in our late teenage years. He was new to our neighborhood," D chose his words carefully. "He had a bad record, a bad temper and a superiority complex. Now Niako and I were together then, not married but close to it and he took an interest in her. He could not see why she chose to continue loving me over himself. He who was always making trouble, overly jealous, abusive to former lovers, had quite the temper and violent tendencies and was all around a rather dark man. He eventually got fed up with everything in our little corner of the world and left. Or so we thought." D sighed deeply and set his teacup down gently.

"Detective, I have not seen my daughter or my wife for years. When I had to leave to come and work for my grandfather I felt they would be safer back home. I have sent letters and gifts and received the same and the last few letters have mentioned Akono returning and while harassing them slightly, it being nothing to worry about. So imagine my surprise when my daughter collapses in front of this shop battered, broken and exhausted. Imagine the horror that must have struck me when I learned who'd done this to her, and even worse, that her mother, my wife, was dead. Murdered by the same jealous man who'd harassed us years before and who'd nearly killed Katarra less than 24 hours earlier. Detective, this man is very dangerous, very powerful, extremely determined and after the one thing that matter's most to me besides my pets." D finished, looking into Leon's eyes as he spoke.

Leon had never seen D more serious.

D had never been more serious in his entire life.

Leon sat their stark still. During the explanation, he'd pulled out another cigarette and went to light it, but the lighter never finished the journey. It was held halfway up because as D had started in on the last little paragraph, it had caught him off guard. This was not something to be expected from the eccentric Pet Shop Proprietor.

"And your daughter…?" Leon asked hesitantly. It was an open-ended question, leaving D enough room to answer as vaguely or as detailed as he so chose.

"My daughter is barely 13 years old and has very recently witnessed her mothers brutal death and barely escaped a confrontation with the murderer with her life in tact. She looks a lot like me but share's her mother's personality. Her name is Katarra and she is in very real danger."

As if on cue, to an extent, a sleepy looking girl of about 4'10 walked out of the back of the store. She was bandaged from chest to toe, limping heavily and using the wall for support. Her long dark hair did look just like D's but she had one brown eye (at least brown to Leon.) and one eye that was oddly colored and hidden behind half of her long bangs. The light robe she wore was wide open, which made it easy to see the many bandages that came from under the light fabric of the cloth shorts and tank top she was in.

Leon was speechless.

The weakened girl stumbled forward, trying to make it to the chair closest to the doorway but not succeeding very well. The Tea was wearing off little by little and as mentioned before, she was rather weak. "Ah!" She stepped down on the wrong leg and fell forward, landing once again in the arms of her father. "Hi…daddy." She mumbled quietly, a bit embarrassed at her clumsiness. She yawned again as she was half carried to the chair and set down gingerly, while a cup of tea was set in her hands.

"Katarra you really should have stayed in bed. It will be some time before you are completely healed." D reprimanded gently.

"I…was curious."

"Well I was about to bring the detective here in to meet you."

"Oh. Ooopsy…" She mumbled.

Quite frankly the pain was returning, she was weak, tired and slightly frightened. Paranoid actually, but wouldn't anyone who'd just seen their mother murdered and then nearly been murdered by the same person, be paranoid?

"Let's get you back to bed Katty, then proper introductions will be made." D decided. He picked her up like had last night and carried the wincing girl off to the bed again, Leon following closely.

Once the girl was comfortably in bed with a tray of food and tea in front of her, introductions were made.

"Katarra, this is Detective Leon Orcot. He will be watching over us until Akono is caught." D noticed a visible shudder from her when he said the name Akono. He made note to keep from mentioning the bastard as much as possible. "Detective, this is my daughter, Katarra."

"Morning Detective Orcot. Nice to meet you." The young girl replied, digging into the cinnamon bun.

"Mornin'" He replied. Not really sure of what to say. The girl seemed very fragile, very timid and god did she ever look like D! "I'll uh…do my best to keep you safe." His try at reassurance kind of fell short. It certainly didn't sound convincing to him.

Realization dawned on Leon suddenly; he'd just been turned into a bodyguard.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Right. –yawns- This was a short chapter just to establish the whole Akono thing in case any of you were confused or whatever. I'm very happy to receive reviews, and I do hope you guys will check out my other stories and review those as well. I'm doing my best to really make this a good story, so please, bare with. D plushies to whoever reviews this chapter!


End file.
